


Mr. Clean

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald likes to be clean or the one where Edward and Oswald have shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashwork prompt: Dirty.

Edward walked into his apartment and sighed. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to relax with a cup of coffee and a Dr. Who marathon. Maybe he would even order from his favourite taco place; he didn't have to dissect their tacos. 

As he loosened his tie he looked around his apartment. The plaster on the walls and ceiling was cracked and sometimes the lights would flicker. The walls were covered with book shelves full of his notebooks. A bright orange couch that he had had since collage sat against one wall.

His eyes fell upon his chair and his mood lightened when he spied Oswald's umbrella leaning against the chair. The black fabric of the umbrella was a stark contrast to the green fabric of the chair.

'That you, Edward? I'm in the shower!' Oswald yelled from the bathroom.

Edward walked down the hallway, moving past framed photos on the wall, and stood in front of the bathroom door.

He had an idea, but wasn't sure if he should do it. Even though he was in a relationship with Oswald, he still didn't want to be too forward. 

'Just be a man and do it,' Ed said.

He took a deep breath and decided to do it.

He walked into his bathroom and was hit by a cloud of steam. His glasses fogged up blurring the white bathroom walls and brown laminate floor. He wiped his glass and things were a little bit clearer.

The shower was running and Oswald was inside singing to himself; apparently the King of Gotham liked to have hot showers. The closed shower door was frosted glass and Oswald body was a blur of color against the white shower tiles.

Edward felt himself harden. Just the hint of Oswald's body was erotic. He just stood there in a cloud of steam still unsure. 

'Just do it,' Ed said.

Edward wasn't dirty, but there was no turning back. He stripped off his clothes and walked into the shower. He groaned as hot water hit his skin and Oswald leaned against him.

Oswald's body was heavy and his skin was warm and soft.

Edward moved his hand down and over Oswald's side and rubbed Oswald's stomach. Oswald laughed, he was ticklish.

Edward kissed and nipped at Oswald's neck and noticed the dark hickey that stood out on his pale skin.

'Oh, keep doing that,' Oswald said as his hand kneaded Edward's thigh. Edward continued to nip at Oswald's neck, he always aimed to please.

Edward's hands slid down Oswald's warm, wet skin and slid over Oswald's cock. With one hand he fondled Oswald's balls and with his other hand he stroked Oswald's cock. As the cock hardened in his hand Oswald groaned.

Edward stroked the cock faster and faster as hot water slid down both their bodies.

He tightened his grip on Oswald's cock as his other hand moved to his own hard cock. As he stroked himself, Oswald came in his hand.

Oswald slumped against him as Edward came.

After a few moments, Oswald turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. 

'Come to bed,' Oswald said. 

Edward grinned. 

As Edward followed Oswald to bed Edward stopped by the bathroom mirror where Ed was smirking from behind the glass.

'See I told you he would love that, now maybe you'll take my advice and fuck him over his desk,' Ed said with a wink.

Edward just grinned. He might not like Ed, but he did have good ideas.


End file.
